The Last Night
by F. Lovett
Summary: Aquele deveria ter sido o ultimo adeus.


- Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui – soou a voz de Sirius, fazendo Bellatrix sobressaltar-se. A bruxa admirava a tapeçaria da família Black. Bellatrix acabara uma missão e acabou aproveitando o tempo para o que nem ela mesma sabia porque estava naquele lugar. Ela tinha medo de que Lorde Voldemort descobrisse que estava na companhia de Sirius, na verdade ela não iria adivinhar que ele estaria ali, se soubesse, nunca teria entrado por aquela porta. Ela só queria algumas horas sozinha, já que seu Lorde estava ocupado e muito longe dali.

Bellatrix não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração de repente perdeu um compasso e ela teve falta de ar. Estava entrando em pânico, mas não podia mostrar isso. Seria fraqueza.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, com o nariz empinado. Tinha que mostrar superioridade. Mas na frente de Sirius isso parecia impossível. Estava casada com Rodolphus há 3 anos e nada mudara.

- Essa casa é minha, Bella – começou, aproximando-se um pouco mais da prima, com as mãos no bolso. Isso despertava em Bellatrix lembranças de quando ainda estava em Hogwarts, quando ele costumava chegar dessa mesma forma, chamando-a pelo apelido. De repente Bellatrix deixou escapar um mínimo sorriso, mas se recompôs logo que notou o que acabara de fazer.

- E como sabia que eu viria?

- Eu te conheço bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria voltando. Sabe onde é seu verdadeiro lugar.

- Não começa, Sirius – agora ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Ele não desistira. Foi como se a voz dele ecoasse na sua cabeça dizendo "Eu sempre vou te esperar, Bella. Não importa por quando tempo, eu sei que você vai voltar para mim" no dia em que se casou com Rodolphus. Ela nunca tomara aquilo como algo válido, mas agora percebeu que ele não estava brincando.

- Não! Aconteceu o que eu disse! Você voltou... – e de repente seu olhar pareceu triste – só que eu esperava mais cedo.

- Mais cedo? Sirius a gente viveu o que tinha de viver, agora cada um vai para um lado! Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já falei que nunca íamos dar certo, mas você sempre ignorou isso! Sirius, nós somos de mundos diferentes, estamos de lados diferentes! É melhor você acordar, porque eu não vou voltar pra você!

- Então por que está aqui?

Aquela pergunta desarmou Bellatrix. Poderia responder o que fosse, mas Sirius só iria aceitar o fato de que ela estava ali novamente por ele.

Então foi como se aquele discurso todo que Bellatrix fez não tivesse sido dito. Um sorriso mínimo surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Espera que eu diga que esperava vê-lo?

- É, isso.

- É tão romântico – disse Bellatrix, sorrindo.

- Acho que ainda sou.

Permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos até que Bellatrix se jogou nos braços de Sirius, abraçando-o com toda a força que tinha. Ele fez o mesmo. Ali, nos braços do seu primo, Bellatrix sentia-se finalmente em casa, no conforto do abraço dele.

- Não sabe como senti sua falta – sussurrou Bellatrix.

- Também senti sua falta, Bella – disse Sirius. – Sempre.

Mantiveram as mãos dadas e as testas encostadas. Bellatrix queria que o tempo parasse ali, do jeito que estava. Mas tinha que voltar a realidade. Não podia voltar atrás.

- Mas não foi para isso que eu vim – começou ela, olhando nos olhos do primo, tentando reunir forças para que dessa vez ele entendesse. – Eu vim para me despedir de você. E dessa vez eu não vou mais voltar, Sirius.

Uma lágrima correu pela face da bruxa. Ela queria não ter que dizer aquilo um dia, mas nada mais ela podia fazer. Ela esperava que ele a compreendesse, pois agora suas vidas tomaram rumos completamente diferentes e nada mais poderia ser como antes.

- Então seja minha, Bella – ele segurou as mãos dela com mais força, juntando-as. – Pelo menos por uma noite. Nossa ultima noite.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não sabia se seria forte o suficiente. Se dissesse que sim, teria de ir embora o mais cedo possível; se dissesse que não, o melhor a fazer seria ir embora naquele exato momento e ela não queria isso.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados, notou que ele estava cada vez mais próximo e as mãos que seguravam as suas estavam agora postas na sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto. O cheiro de Sirius a hipnotizava, ela não tinha para onde fugir. A única coisa a fazer agora era deixar-se levar por ele.

Sirius a levou até seu quarto e Bellatrix deixou escapar um sorriso. "Como nos velhos tempos" pensou. Os beijos dele eram doces como mel. Ela via-se presa a ele, dependente. Só assim ela era feliz, e ela sabia disso.

As mãos percorriam o corpo do outro, as línguas se confundiam, os suspiros, o calor... A última vez em que se sentiriam completos.

Na manhã seguinte Bellatrix recolheu suas coisas e partiu sem dizer adeus. Nada saiu como planejara. Era para ter aquele encontro como uma despedida para nunca mais vê-lo, que acabou sendo a última noite que passaram juntos, mas o fato de não ter se despedido devidamente deixou na mente de Bellatrix um peso muito grande, fazendo-a pensar que aquela poderia não ter sido a última vez que o viria.

Despedir-se de Sirius Black foi a decisão mais difícil a tomar.


End file.
